Packaging objects, particularly pieces of jewellery or timepieces requires the provision of proper protection of the object.
Padding is normally used for this purpose, but the padding is generally not multi-purpose, or it does not protect the object properly,
It is preferable to move the object away from the walls of the case or box, to protect it from any shocks or stresses to which the box is subjected.
In the particular case of pieces of jewellery or timepieces of substantially toroid shape, it is known to use cushions on which the objects are placed, however the cushion itself has to be held in place, by being fitted inside a cavity, or by placing padding on either side of the cushion.
Good packaging is relatively complex, includes several components, and may be expensive with respect to the cost of the object to be protected.
Creating packaging with a moderate production cost devised to offer optimum protection of the timepiece or piece of jewellery is thus a permanent preoccupation of timepiece/jewellery manufacturers, especially since the cases or boxes are retained throughout the lifetime of the object. It is therefore necessary to observe a traditional mode of presentation and to propose a simple, refined packaging, worthy of the object it contains.
Double packaging provides a good solution to the problem of protection, with the object contained within a first box which is in turn confined within a second box. The object is properly protected, but double packaging is expensive, and the user does not have immediate access to the object.
Cases with hinged covers are also quite expensive solutions.
Cardboard type packaging exists which answers the requirement for protection with the choice of a sufficiently thick material. Cardboard packaging also has the advantage of being affordable, and can accommodate any type of decoration. Pre-assembled cardboard boxes take up storage space. The advantage of foldable cardboard packaging is flat storage, which saves space, combined with a lower cost than that of pre-assembled cardboard packaging, because no assembly labour is required. However, it is often difficult to keep the packaging in a deployed position, unless flaps or tabs are used, which are unattractive and deteriorate over time after a certain number of manipulations, or without accepting a reduction in the internal volume available for housing the folds or double walls, or similar, required by folding and unfolding kinematics.
French Patent Application No 2678583 in the name of EDITH HERMAN describes a display case packaging formed from a single blank with a system of folding around a square base. However, this simple case includes gussets occupying part of the internal volume,
EP Patent Application No 1228971 in the name of KRAFFT GOEBEL presents a shock resistant case wherein the product to be protected is held by Z-shaped wing flaps exhibiting a certain elasticity.
EP Patent No 0489606B1 in the name of HRICOVINI EVA describes a family of cardboard boxes closed by partially open tetrahedrons which are folded down over the opening for the insertion of the contents.
FR Patent Application No 2665881A1 in the name of RICHEZ NICOLE describes a folding packaging cooperating with a folding display case in the form of two independent parts, which is the usual configuration for a jewellery box or case. U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,457A in the name of MADWED MARK discloses the holding of an object of toroid shape, such as a watch, around a cross member inserted into two opposite openings in a case with a hinged cover forming a box, said cross member being operated like a drawer to either secure or release the watch from its box, as required.
US Patent No 20060191801 in the name of JACK HERZOG discloses, in a similar manner, a case with a hinged cover, including a hollow compartment for receiving a watch, wherein the watch may or may not be secured to the case by a through elastic pin.
Known foldable boxes all have the same tendency to collapse into themselves, and cannot maintain a right angled geometry without the presence of a false bottom or cushioning element.
In short, there exist few low cost boxes, which can be stored flat and are capable of offering good protection to a timepiece or similar, while having an elegant attractive appearance with no projecting or fragile elements.
EP Patent Application No 2602205 in the name of TISSOT SA proposes a foldable, flat-storable box with two pre-assembled prismatic structures which can be folded one on the other for construction of the deployed box, which are held rigidly in position by intrinsic struts and/or by a movable cross member.